ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Break Out (BTDW)
This is the fourth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors, and the fourth episode overall. Plot Axel wakes up in a cell, with blue energy bars surrounding it. He looks around, and notices two Gre'all Minors, holding purple rifles with pink crystals coming out of the top. (Minor 1): Hey, he's awake. (Axel): (sarcastically) Wow, you can talk! (Minor 2): Don't speak in that tone, human! (Axel): (taunting) Why don't you stop me? (Minor 1): Please! Our intellect is far superior to humans, we cannot be fooled by your tricks. (Axel): Had me confused. The guards turn back around. Axel quietly activates the Deltamatrix. He slams the dial down, startling the guards. Batterybuzz turns into purple electricity and flies through the cell, then rams the guards knocking them out. He reverts, and runs out of the room. Theme Song Ben suddenly wakes up in a dark room, with the faint sound of cheering in the background. (Ben): Huh... That's weird.. Where am I? Ben walks over to what appears to be a door, and knocks on it. An announcer's voice is heard outside, then suddenly the door slides up into the wall. The light from the outside blinds ben for a second, but he quickly recovers. He steps into the outside area. He looks up into a crowd of aliens, all cheering. (Ben): Oh great, another one of these... Another door slides open, and a Panuncian strides out and roars. (Announcer): (speaks in an alien language) Ben activates the Omnitrix. (Ben): This thing again? Well, I'm game! (slams the dial down) (Terraspin): Diamondhead! Aw man! The Panuncian charges Terraspin, who fires a blast of wind at it, pushing him away. Terraspin moves into his shell, and spins. He levitates of the ground, and flies over and rams the Panuncian as he's getting up. The Panuncian growls and leaps onto Terraspin. Terraspin flips around, throwing him off. He lands on his feet and snarls. Terraspin un-shells, and hits the Omnitrix; Echo Echo lands on his feet. The Panuncian snarls again, and his eyes glow red. It suddenly evolves into Ultimate Panuncian. (Echo Echo): Khyber's cat?! How'd you get here?! (Ultimate Panuncian): I was captured by the Sangheili and forced to fight in this arena. They promised me freedom if i could kill you, and that's exactly my intention! Ultimate Panuncian charges Echo Echo at top speed, while splitting into three clones. Echo Echo hits the Omnitrix, and it moves to his chest, and evolves. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ultimate Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echo raises his arms and fires sonic blasts at the Ultimate Panuncian clones. Ultimate Panuncian 1 leaps out of the way, while the other two are hit and knocked down. Ultimate Echo Echo tosses two sonic disks at the downed clones. They fire a continuous blast of sound waves at them, pinning them down. The first clone tackles Ultimate Echo Echo and pins him to the ground. (Ultimate Panuncian Clone 1): I have been in this arena for years, and- (Ultimate Echo Echo): OFF! (fires a sonic blast, hitting Ultimate Panuncian right in the chest) Ultimate Panuncian 1 is thrown up into the air, and crashes into his clones. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ha! That worked out well for me. The Ultimate Panuncian clones merge together and revert to Panuncian. Ultimate Echo Echo reverts back to Echo Echo, and then back to Ben. Ben walks over to the Panuncian and kneels at his side. (Ben): (whispering) I can get us both out of here, but you have to trust me. (the Panuncian silently purrs) That's what I thought. Ben pushes a button on the Omnitrix as the announcer begins talking again. (Announcer): (language slowly becoming English) ...... -nnyson defeated our reigning champion, which means that he can become the new champion! (the crowd cheers) All he must do is slay the beast! (the crowd erupts in applause and cheers) End Scene (Ben): I won't do it! (the crowd looks at him, surprised) I won't take this Panuncian's life! (Announcer): Fine, then these will! (swings his arm, as another door opens) Two large aliens, with bodies composed of worms, forming a hulking humanoid slowly walk out of the opened doorway. Ben and the Panuncian stand up, facing their new targets. (Ben): If you still have the Nemetrix, then try Crabdozer. (activates the Omnitrix. The Panuncian's eyes glow red as he transforms into Crabdozer) Alright, we've got to fight our way out of this. I'll take the one on the right. (slams the dial down) (Ghostfreak): Ghostfreak! Ghostfreak charges one of the aliens, and tosses him to the side. The other one turns, watching; then turns back only to be rammed into the wall by Crabdozer. Ghostfreak comes out of the ground, under the alien and throws him into the wall. (Ghostfreak): Ha ha ha! I forgot how much fun this guy can be! (Announcer): Guards! Tennyson is succeeding in fighting off the Hunters; get them! Two Gre'all in new, white armor jump down out of the stands and fire at Ghostfreak from blue rifles. Ghostfreak is hit by the first couple shots, but turns intangible and they flies straight through him. He float over to them, and punches at them. They both dodge and then toss little blue, glowing spheres at him. They fall through Ghostfreak's body, but land on Crabdozer. They emit a high-pitched beep and then explode. Crabdozer falls out of the smoke, reverting to a Panuncian. (Ghostfreak): Oh crap! Ghostfreak rushes over to the Gre'all guards, and possesses one of them. He fires his rifle at the other one, knocking him out. He then tosses one the the plasma grenades at the Hunter that Crabdozer had been fighting. The Hunter falls down, knocked out. The other Hunter fires a huge, green, plasma shot. It explodes near the Gre'all, but Ghostfreak flies out of him in time to dodge. Ghostfreak hovers over to the Panuncian, and reverts. End Scene (Ben): You okay, buddy? (the Panuncian whimpers a little) I figured... (snaps his fingers then slams the Omnitrix) Spidermonkey stands over the Panuncian and hits the Omnitrix, evolving. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Ultimate Spidermonkey! Ultimate Spidermonkey picks up the Panuncian and jumps up onto the wall, sticking with his smaller legs. He climbs up the wall, then jumps into the stands and runs out a door. Axel is running down a hallway and turns a corner, runnign into Ultimate Spidermonkey. (Axel): There you are, now let's- why do you have the Panuncian? (Ultimate Spidermonkey): I saved him in the arena, don't worry about it. (Axel): Fine, but we must hurry! Axel and Ultimate Spidermonkey run continuing the way that Ultimate Spidermonkey had been going. They run into a couple Gre'all in the white armor. (Gre'all 1): The prisoners! Ultimate Spidermonkey spits a web over the Gre'all, trapping them. The group continues running and eventually come up on a window, showing that they are in a ship, above Bellwood. Ultimate Spidermonkey punches the window, breaking it and then he grabs Axel and jumps out. They fall down, but Ultimate Spidermonkey shoots a web onto a crane, and swings them slowly to the ground. The Omnitrix times out. (Ben): Well at least we got out... (Voice): Hardly. Ben and Axel turn to see a Gre'all in another set of "new" armor. (Ben): Who are you?! (Gre'all): I am the Shipmaster, I control the armies of the Gre'all. (Axel): Big deal! The leader are always the weakest. (Shipmaster): It doesn't work that way here, however I feel not the need to sully myself by combating you, human. Hunters, attack! End Scene Five Hunters drop down out of the sky, seemingly from the ship, and charge their cannons. Axel and Ben activate and slam their Omnitrixes simultaneously. (NRG): NRG! (Axel as Gravattack): Petrus! Petrus and NRG charge at the Hunters. NRG fires a radiation beam at the group, and the scatter. Petrus' hands illuminate with a purple aura, and he lifts his arms, the Hunters come off the ground as well. NRG fires his radiation beams at them, as Petrus swings his arms, spinning them around. (NRG): Come on, Shipmaster, at least give us a challenge. The Shipmatser snarls. One of the Hunters manages to fire a plasma bomb at Petrus, knocking him down. The Hunters land on their feet, no longer levitated by Petrus, and fire plasma bombs at NRG. He takes the hits, easily. (NRG): NRG's armor has built to hold a Prypiatosian-B, you really think that your weapons can crack it? One of the Hunters nods at another one. That one steps forward and fires a green beam at NRG from his cannon. The beam opens up NRG' armor, releasing him. (NRG): Ah, that's better! NRG fire more powerful Radiation blasts at the Hunters, knocking them all down in pain from the burns. (Shipmaster): Unacceptable! Get up and fight the humans! The Hunters pass out, from Petrus increasing the gravity around them. Then NRG flies back into his suit, while reverting along side Petrus. (Ben): Show's over, Shipmaster. Go back to your "throne!" The Shipmaster angrily teleports away. Later... Max is helping the Panuncian onto an operating table, in the Plumber headquarters. Blukic and Driba are working on a computer, while Ben and Axel stand nearby. (Driba): His vitals are normal, however the blast from the grenade really hurt hi. He shouldn't fight for a while. (Ben): Thanks. (walks over and kneels beside the table) Hey, buddy, how ya feelin'? (the Panuncian whimpers) I figured as much... Hey, I was wondering if you've got a name. (the Panuncian give Ben a confused look) That's what I was hoping for. I'll call you... Rex. (Axel): Rex? (Ben): Yeah, after a friend of mine from another dimension. Axel shrugs that off and walks out of the room, leaving Ben and Rex in there alone. THE END Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' *Axel Tennyson *Max Tennyson (Dimension 6) *Rex (first appearance) Minor *''Blukic (Dimension 6) (first appearance)'' *Driba (Dimension 6) (first appearance) Villains *''The Shipmaster (first appearance)'' *The Gre'all **Minors **Hunters (first appearance) **Ultras Aliens Used By Ben *''Terraspin (first reappearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead)'' *''Echo Echo (first reappearance)'' **''Ultimate Echo Echo (first reappearance)'' *''Ghostfreak (first reappearance)'' *''Spidermonkey (first reappearance) (cameo)'' **''Ultimate Spidermonkey (first reappearance)'' *''NRG (first reappearance)'' By Axel *''Batterybuzz (first reappearance)'' *''Petrus (first reappearance)'' Predators by Rex *''Ultimate Panuncian'' *''Crabdozer'' Trivia *This is the first episode to have Ultimates appear in. *Several alien debuts **Terraspin's first reappearance **Echo Echo's first reappearance ***Ultimate Echo Echo's first reappearance **Ghostfreak's first reappearance **Spidermonkey's first reappearance ***Ultimate Spidermonkey's first reappearance **NRG's first reappearance **Buzzshock's first reappearance **Gravattack's first reappearance **Axel's name for Gravattack is Petrus, form the words "Petra", meaning rock, and "Pondus", meaning gravity. **The Shipmaster appears for the first time. **Two Gre'all Class debuts ***Ultras ***Hunters **Khyber’s second pet, the Panuncian, from Dimension 6 becomes Ben's pet. ***He names it Rex "after a friend from '''another' dimension"'' ****He was named after Rex Salazar **Rex still has the Nemetrix. ***Nemetrix Predator debuts ****Crabdozer ****Ultimate Panuncian Category:Episodes Category:BTDW Category:Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Episodes